


Une affaire de tenue

by eirame



Series: Les aléas des jeunes genins [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Traumatisme vestimentaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite d'"Enchevêtrés". La vengeance de Kotetsu et Iruka se retourne contre eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une affaire de tenue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par le thème "illusion" de la nuit du FOF.

« Bon, j’étais d’accord pour le punir, mais tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu exagéré, là ? C’est nous qui souffrons plus que lui ! »

Sensei avait décrété qu’un entraînement intensif en taijutsu serait le meilleur remède, pour dissuader Kamizuki Izumo d’expérimenter à nouveau ses ninjutsus sur ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers en avaient profité pour exécuter leur propre sanction. La suggestion venait d’Umino Iruka, et après sa mise en pratique, Hagane Kotetsu avait pu en mesurer toute l’horreur. Pour lui, plus que pour Izumo.

« D’accord, il n’y a aucune chance qu’on vende la mèche en éclatant de rire. Mais t’as vu sensei ? Même lui, il a l’air de trouver ça plus traumatisant qu’amusant. »

Iruka n’était pas tout à fait d’accord sur ce dernier point. En dépit de la situation, leur sensei était parvenu à garder un visage professionnellement impassible. Il supervisait les exercices d’Izumo, de l’autre côté du terrain d’entraînement, pendant que Kotetsu et lui étaient censés essayer de nouveaux enchaînements, en situation de combat.

« Et puis où est-ce que tu l’as trouvée cette tenue ? Je ne savais pas qu’on vendait ce type d’horreur dans les magasins d’équipement. Et si c’est le cas, il est largement temps de brûler les autres et d’en interdire de nouvelles. On dirait une compagnie de quatre limaces phosphorescentes, venues s’écraser sur une pelouse tropicale. On aperçoit même les derniers soubresauts de l’agonie. Sans compter que je ne tenais pas à en savoir autant sur l’anatomie intime d’Izumo. »

Malgré leur manque d’implication évident, leur sensei n’avait lancé aucune remarque en leur direction. Il devait estimer que le spectacle offert par Izumo constituait une punition suffisante. Il avait même réussi à orienter son élève dans le meilleur angle de vue possible, pendant qu’il le forçait à répéter des séries de coups de pied et de coups de poing.

« Dis, tu m’écoutes ou pas, Iruka ? Tu crois pas qu’on pourrait trouver une autre excuse pour lui rendre ses vêtements ? Ça valait vraiment pas la peine de faire autant d’efforts, si c’était pour en arriver à un résultat pareil. Franchement, c’est moi qui ai honte. Je n’oserais jamais retourner en ville avec Izumo habillé comme ça. »

Iruka doutait que les villageois, et même les autres ninjas, remarquent leur présence. Il commençait à comprendre les commentaires de certains soldats plus âgés sur « la beauté effroyable » des techniques de hauts rangs. De même que Kotetsu, il était incapable de détacher ses yeux de la catastrophe ambulante située de l’autre côté du terrain d’entraînement. Il avait beau savoir qu’il en resterait marqué à vie, c’était plus fort que lui : il fallait qu’il contemple chaque détail de cette horreur. C’était sans doute le même phénomène qui écarquillait les yeux du missing-nin voyant arriver la lame qui lui couperait la tête. Terrifiant, mais fascinant.

« Il ne voit peut-être pas sa nouvelle tenue, mais moi, je commence à vraiment avoir envie de m’arracher les yeux. On pourrait suggérer cette forme de torture au département spécialisé. »

Comme s’ils avaient pu douter du sadisme de leur sensei. Ce dernier était désormais en train de guider Izumo à travers une série d’exercices de flexibilité : étirements, pont, grand écart, et autres contorsions, qui accentuaient encore plus la tenue déjà moulante.

« Yosh, c’est donc toi qui as décidé toi aussi d’exprimer à l’extrême le brasier enflammé de ta jeunesse ! »

Une autre masse verte, assortie de cheveux noirs et de sourcils surdimensionnés, venait d’atterrir au milieu du terrain d’entraînement, faisant sursauter les trois genins. Un poing levé et une rangée de dents, si étincelantes que Kotetsu et Iruka en devinaient l’éclat, même de dos, complétaient la vision.

« Iruka, là, sérieusement, assomme-moi tout de suite. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire, mais je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir en supporter une double dose. Avec un peu de chance, j’aurai tout oublié en me réveillant. »


End file.
